Choices
by foodanimechicki
Summary: After Sakura has been accepted into ANBU, she must make a choice as to who will take the gift she can only give once. Who will she choose? Who does she trust enough to not hurt her in the most intimate of manners? Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you


Title: Choices

Author: foodanimechicki

Rating: R

Warnings: Severe lemon in the second chapter. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: whew…kind of nervous…this is my first fan fiction in about six years! I went under a different name back then, although for the life of me I can't remember it. This can be a stand-alone story, although I'm working on a much bigger arc that this will be included in. I wrote the whole story in about two hours, and I've only done a brief edit afterwards to make sure there were no glaring typos, so if there are some grammar issues, or you see another typo, please let me know! All comments and crits are welcome! Please enjoy the story!!

It was a cool April evening, the barest hint of light lingering on the horizon. The sky was mildly cloudy, although moisture hung in the air to warn of a coming storm. Konoha was quiet as the village settled down for the night, the only people about being Shinobi as they made sure their home was safe for the evening.

Haruna Sakura perched on the edge of a roof, a chill shooting down her spine. Her newly acquired chest plate and arm guards bit into her flesh as she crouched low to stay steady as a breeze gusted by. Her mask, also a new acquisition, was pushed above her forehead, its resemblance close to a bear, but she couldn't really tell. She wrinkled her nose as she blew a stray hair out of her eyes.

Sakura had been a part of ANBU for the past couple of weeks, since she had turned seventeen. She had been so excited as Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and her mentor, handed her the traditional uniform of the secret Shinobi and had told her about the missions she would undergo. Then she had pulled her aside and branded her with the tattoo that marks the ANBU, and Sakura watched as her profile was added to that particular file.

And then her world seemed to shatter as Tsunade had asked her a very serious, and yet very private question. "Are you still a virgin?"

She had been shocked at the direct invasion of privacy, and she had stammered something non-committal and blushed furiously before the Hokage waved for her student to be quiet. "I apologize for this, but as ANBU, your missions may require undercover work and dangerous situations against people who have no problem using force against a woman." Although Tsunade's voice was stern, there was genuine concern in her eyes. "Your first time should be with somebody you trust."

Sakura, still blushing, nodded. She understood the necessity, and also understood her mentor's reasoning. But she didn't just want to give it to anybody. She had wanted to wait for Sasuke, wait for him to take her as she had always dreamed.

Tsunade, watching the play of emotions on her student's face, knew what she was thinking. "Would you trust him, Sakura? Would you believe he wouldn't hurt you?"

Sakura pursed her lips, taking a couple of moments to think before very slowly shaking her head. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she thought for a couple of moments longer before looking at Tsunade.

"Who can I trust, Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade's eyes warmed, and their conversation was no longer between Hokage and Student but Woman to Woman. "That isn't for me to decide. This is your decision to make." Tsunade motioned to the window. "You can choose whoever you wish. I'm sure there are many people out there who will gladly take you up on this offer." Tsunade winked. "I know of a couple of your teammates would-"

"No." Sakura shook her head, and Tsunade stopped talking. "I don't know who I will choose, but I know it won't be either Naruto or Lee." Sakura's lip twitched. "Lee is probably just as much of a virgin as I am and will make things much, much worse as he apologizes for every blunder and gets so scared that he can't get it up." Both women chuckled slightly as that thought went through their minds.

Then Sakura sobered, a serious look in her eyes. "And it absolutely can't be Naruto." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "He is so much more to me. He is my brother, my friend, my teammate. I couldn't ask this of him, even if I know he'd want it." Her thoughts traveled back to the days of him trying to ask her out when Team 7 was just beginning. Back then she had thought of him as annoying. Now…

"Then I will give you a mission to complete, and when you return, I will want your answer." Back to Hokage and Student. Sakura nodded, and waited until Tsunade dismissed her before leaving the office through the window.

Which brought her to her current situation, she thought nervously. Her mission had been a success, a simple rescue operation, and she had told Tsunade her answer. Her lips twitched as she remembered Tsunade's reaction, but the memory didn't make the action any easier.

Two roofs down was her destination, the occupant already briefed on the situation. He was expecting her, and soon, she was going to be late. She sighed, and made her way over to the apartment, silent and almost untraceable aside from her charka patterns. She landed quietly in front of the door, and taking several deep breaths beforehand, she rapped lightly on the wooden doorframe.

It was several seconds before she heard somebody say 'enter,' and she quickly went inside, closing the door behind her. It was dark, the only light coming from beneath a doorway towards the back. Her eyes took too long to adjust, and before she could see, she felt a brief gust of breath as a warm body pressed hers against the door.

"I didn't think you were going to make it over." His voice was deep, gravelly. He held her wrists in an iron grip, and although it was slightly uncomfortable, she wasn't scared. She trusted him.

From what she could feel, he didn't have a shirt on, although he was wearing some sort of cotton pants, which made her feel better. His hair was damp, and she could smell the shampoo he used. She could also smell the masculine smell of his soap, clean but definitely male. She took a deep breath, smelling--

A giggle erupted from her throat as she struggled to bring her hands to her mouth to hide her laughing. She could almost feel the confusion from him as he released her and stepped back. It took several moments for her laughing to subside, and by that time, she could fully see in the almost-dark room. "Kakashi-sensei, were you eating fish?"

The light switched on, and Sakura blinked as her vision focused on another of her mentors. Kakashi's head was bent low, embarrassment causing a sweat drop to appear on his forehead. She walked over to where he was standing, admiring the fact that, although his torso was covered in almost indistinguishable scars, he was leanly muscled and actually attractive.

"Tsunade-sama told me you were probably going to drag your feet, so I decided to make dinner." He grumbled, standing up and walking over to the door with the light underneath. "Since you're here, do you want some dinner, too?"

Sakura smiled, nodding, and walked over to join her teacher and friend. "I'm sorry if I killed the mood, but it was so obvious I don't think I could have done anything else without laughing."

He waved it off, grabbing a plate from a cupboard and filling it up with a piece of salmon, some rice, and a glass of sake. At the latter, Sakura frowned, but Kakashi nodded for her to drink it, so she did. The liquid seemed to burn down her throat, and she felt the fire slowly settle in the pit of her stomach before spreading to her limbs. She glanced at her glass, then at Kakashi. "What kind of sake is this?"

"A kind Tsunade gave me for tonight." He handed her the plate and they both sat down at the small table in the kitchen and ate their food. "I think she had added some herbs to it to, uh…" He stammered, scratching the back of his head nervously, "help with tonight."

Se glanced at the bottle still on the counter. "Oh. I didn't know she was going to do that." They continued to eat, although the silence soon became uncomfortable.

"I didn't think you would pick me." Kakashi said quietly, moving the rice on his plate with his chopstick. She noticed he actually never ate any of the food. "You could have picked anybody. I had thought you were closer to Naruto, or Lee, or even Sai. It's been forever since we've done anything, even as Team Kakashi. I thought you had probably forgotten about me." He set his chopsticks down on the plate, and Sakura frowned slightly.

"Like I told Tsunade, Naruto is too important to me for other reasons. And Lee, well, he would not be the best choice, although his intentions would be noble." She swallowed another bite of rice. "And to be truthful, I don't trust Sai. Not fully. No, I know I made the right choice." She gave a small smile, and although it wavered slightly as the sake started to take effect, it was trustful.

He poured her another glass of sake, watched her drink it, and then he took her plate and put it in the sink. "Tsunade sent some things over that she thought you might need." He pointed to a door in the hallway. "The bag is in the bedroom, if you want to go check it out." He motioned to what she assumed was the bathroom. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

She nodded, and walked towards the bedroom. After closing the door, she glanced around, noticing how spartan it really was. There were a couple of pictures on the dresser, the main one being that of Team 7, the only picture that they had together. Other than that, there were a couple of weapons lying around, and the bed in the middle with the headboard against the wall.

There was a bag on the bed, and she opened it up to see a letter from Tsunade.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You've chosen wisely. He is a trustworthy man who will not hurt you. I've given him a bottle of sake laced with an aphrodisiac that will help things go smoother for you both. The effects will move slowly, and will fade by tomorrow._

_In this bag is a spare set of clothing, a robe, and an herbal pill that you should take tonight to prevent pregnancy. You both have been given a three days' leave, so enjoy it. There are many missions to fulfill once this "mission" is over._

_Have fun, Sakura._

_Tsunade_

Sakura found the pill and swallowed it without water. Digging through the bag, she blushed when she came across a pair of panties that were more like string than anything substantial. She assumed she was supposed to change into those for tonight, but even with the aphrodisiac coursing through her, she still felt incredibly nervous and wanted to hide in as much clothing as she could.

She undressed down to her simple white bra and normal panties (she'd be damned if she was going to where that stringy-thing), and she slipped into the warm terrycloth robe that was in the bag. She stored her ANBU uniform on top of the dresser, folding it neatly and placing her mask on top. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and waited nervously for Kakashi to return.

Author's Notes: The next chapter will be posted around next Thursday or Friday. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, if you see anything that can be improved upon, let me know!! I appreciate it!!

foodanimechicki


End file.
